Digimon Lavenda
by syueran
Summary: this story resolves around 3 characters nana,jannah and murni,and their quest to find friendship that been torn apart,also 2 save digital world from metal devimon


"Korang perasan tak yang sejak kebelakangan nie,trio bertiga tu tak bertegur sape kan" Erin menyuarakan pendapatnya padaSue dan Zura yang mendengar dengan tekun

"A'ah la terutamanya Murni tu ,aku tengok dia semakin liar,dah pandai minum sekarang nie"

"Kesian aku tengok kat Jannah tu ,Dia berusaha untuk baikan mereka tapi nampaknya macam tak berjaya la"Sue mengeluh

"Aku ada satu idea tapi mungkin agak gila la"Erin tersenyum

"Maksud kau?" Serentak itu Nana melalui mereka,ternyata wajahnya cukup semakin bersemangat,dan dia mengeluarkan Digivicenya

"Aku nak gunakan dunia digital untuk satukan hati mereka kembali,kau ingat lagi tak sebelum pengembaraan kita dulu ,kita semua langsung tak serasi,tapi lepas kenal hati budi masing-masing kita jadi best friends kan

"Kalau idea tu aku sokong"Sue turut mengeluarkan Digivicenya

"Aku tak berapa setuju,dunia digital bukan tempat main-main dan dengan keadaan sekarang nie tak mustahil salah satu akan terbunuh"

"Come on la Rika,takan kau nak tengok mereka macam tu selamanya,tak bertegur sapa,sedangkan nabi pun ampunkan umatnya"

"Aku bukan apa Mimi,cuma risau tak ada cara lain?"

Erin(Mimi) menggeleng,sungguh dia juga mahukan trio itu berbaik semula kerana baginya mereka sangat hebat dalam pelajaran dan rajin membantu sesiapa sahaja

"Kalau inilah takdir buat mereka bertiga aku akan tetap menyokongnya"Sue (Sora) bersuara (Rika )ternganga mendengar keputusan sahabatnya

"Ok aku agree dengan kau"

"So if thats the case,kita harus buat persiapan secepat mungkin,betul tak?"Sora tersenyum

"You got it right my friends,Palmon realize!" Serentak digivice Mimi bercahaya dan dari cahaya itu keluar mahluk berbentuk tumbuhan

"Palmon always ready" Palmon bersemangat

"Haha tengok dia dah bersemangat tu,aku pula,Renamon realize"Digivice Rika juga bercahaya ,dan digimon berbentuk serigala muncul di samping Rika

"Hmmm...Piyomon realize!" Digimon berbentuk burung muncul di samping Sora,kini masanya telah tiba

"Sekarang macam mana nak bawa mereka ke dunia digital?" Rika bersuara..Sora dan Mimi tersenyum

" Thats an easy part,macam nie " Mimi mulai menerangkan rancanganya,Rika dan Sora mendengar dengan penuh teliti apa yang diperkatakan Mimi

"Kalau macam tu easy jew yang penting pastikan mereka bertiga tak menolak pelawaan kita,kalau tak, terpaksa guna pelan kecemasan tu"

"Pelan kecemasan?"

"Yup,kita terpaksa buka portal dunia digital kat situ juga,tapi tu adalah pilihan terakhir sekiranya something goes wrong"Tiba-tiba Digivice Sora berbunyi..

"Yo guys!"Hikari tersenyum riang

"So dah dapat taw mana lokasi pintu digital terdekat ke?"Mimi bertanya

"Mesti la sudah,betul-betul dekat kedai bunga yang selalu Nana pergi tu,by the way aku juga dapat mengesan dua lagi pintu digital...satu dekat library dan satu lagi kat Dean's bar"

"Thanks Hikari kamu memang yang terbaik,so are we still stick to our plan or else?"

"Pelan dah berubah...lebih cepat lebih bagus"Rika pula yang terlebih bersemangat

Nana membuka matanya,dia langsung tidak sedar apa yang berlaku,dia menoleh kiri dan kanan,kelihatan teman-temanya yang masih belum sedarkan diri..Nana berasa bagaikan ada sesuatu yang tidak kena,yang pasti dia bukan di kedai bunga yang biasa dikunjunginya,Dia cuba mengingat apa yang berlaku,dia cuba bangun namun kepalanya masih terasa meraba poketnya bagi mencari telefon bimbit miliknya namun bukan itu yang dijumpainya tetapi suatu alat yang sangat pelik

"_Apa nie? Bagaimana kami boleh berada di sini"_ dan tiba-tiba digivicenya bercahaya,lalu mengeluarkan mahluk yang sangat pelik,Nana terkejut

"Selamat berkenalan,dah lama saya nantikan kamu"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kamu dan sahabat kamu yang akan membebaskan dunia digital ini dari cengkaman kegelapan Metal Devimon,saya Lunamon saya perlukan bantuan awak Nana..hanya awak dan teman-teman awak boleh membantu kami"

"Kejap-kejap,siapa metal Devimon nie ,dan apa kaitan dengan kami?"

"Metal Devimon adalah salah satu dari 4 raja kegelapan,pada zaman dahulu dia telah memperhambakan digimon dan menyebabkan mereka menderita,kemudian datang 4 pahlawan yang telah berjaya mengalahkan Metal Devimon dengan kuasa cahaya"

"Jadi?"

"Kini Metal Devimon telah bangkit semula dan bersumpah akan mengalahkan pahlawan cahaya,dan kami perlukan bantuan kamu untuk mengalahkan dia sekali lagi...bantulah kami sekali lagi pahlawan cahaya"

"Tapi saya bukan pahlawan tu,saya sendiripun banyak maalah yang perlu diselesaikan dan saya bukanya wira,kamu salah menilai tak sekuat itu" Nana terus berlalu,Namun dengan tiba-tiba datanglah mahluk seperti kelawar..

"Pin Strike"ia mengeluarkan jejarum beracun yang tepat menuju ke arah Nana,namun Lunamon menolak Nana dan dia pula yang terkena serangan itu

"Lunamon!"

"Jangan risaukan saya yang penting awak selamat"

"Bukan ini caranya,"Nana menoleh ke arah mahluk itu dengan penuh kemarahan

"Aku Picodevimon,tujuan aku nak hapuskan kau atas arahan tuan Metaldevimon"

"Kau ingat boleh hapuskan aku senang-senang macam tu aje bersiap sedialah"Digisoul Nana mulai marak

"Gunakan Digivice tu!" Nana terdengar suara yang cukup familiar,lalu dia mengambil Digivicenya "Digisoul Power UP!

"Lunamon bertukar! Kyrozmon"Lalu muncul Digimon berbentuk seperti harimau,Nana terus melompat ke atas Kyrozmon

"Mari kita selesaikanya!"Nana lantang bersuara

"Kau takan dapat kalahkan aku" Picodevimon terus menyerang

"Spiral Crush!"Kyrozmon mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya dan ia tepat mengenai Picodevimon yang akhirnya meletup menjadi partikel data yang berterbangan,Nana menarik nafas lega dan Kyrozmon bertukar kembali menjadi Lunamon...

"Mari kita pergi tengok rakan-rakan yang lain"Lunamon bersuara

"Yuk"


End file.
